Crono Trigger, a novellisation
by Hermit Elephant
Summary: the title says it all chapter finished finally


Chrono Trigger, a Novelization.  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely NONE of these characters or events and places all credit goes to Squaresoft the genius' that they are. Final fantasy 3 may be novelised soon.  
  
"Crono. Crono. WAKE UP CRONO!!!" 

"Wha. I'm awake!" Crono fell out of bed 

"Urgh, you grot you went to sleep in today's clothes!" his mum exclaimed at the figure sprawled on the floor. 

"MUM." 

"You were so exited you didn't sleep well last night did you?" 

"No mum." He admitted sheepishly 

"Leene's bell sounds so lovely in the morning." 

"Yeah, real pretty." 

"I'll leave you to get up. and change your clothes dear, this was your Fathers influence I'm sure of it." She mumbled as she walked downstairs. Crono had a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. "Finally you lazy slob!" his mum greeted him affectionately. "Oh, I almost forgot." she tossed him a pouch that chinked when Crono dropped it 

"Only 200G?" Crono complained 

"It's all you saved up! Now run along and have fun." "BYE MUM!" "But what about." Crono slammed the door "Breakfast."  
  
Crono ran through the fair seeing if Lucca had set up her invention yet when someone's knee went in the small of his back. He sprawled on the ground dazed and winded as a pretty young girl ran up to him 

"Are you alright? MY PENDANT!" she ran around looking for it and Crono found it first 

"Is this yours?" he asked 

"Thankyou, my name is." she tried to think up a false name quickly 

"Marle!" she said eventually and you are?" 

"I'm Crono." 

"I'm new to this place, can you show me around?" she asked 

"Sure, I guess." 

"You're a real gentleman." 

"Thanks. I think." Crono walked around town and in the mayors mansion he received 400g from a kindly old gentleman. He walked around town and back to the fair. Inside Mechilor the sword-smith sold him an iron sword, Crono beat up a machine that boomed in a loud voice and returned a lost cat. The northern part was then open so Crono ran to find Lucca "Hold your horses I want to get some candy!" said Marle rushing to a nearby stand Crono tried to get her to go see Lucca's invention but she wouldn't so in desperation he grabbed her arm and ran for the entrance 

"Hey! There's no need to grab me by the arm like some kind of kidnapper!" she exclaimed she was finally served and went back to Crono "Thanks for waiting." 

"I didn't." he replied grumpily. He ran up to the northern part and Lucca showed off a 'telepod' 

"Crono, where have you been? No-one want's to try out the telepod." She frogmarched him onto a platform and pulled a lever. Crono felt like he was being wrenched apart by cranes and then found himself on the other side. 

"That looks like fun let me try!" said Marle running onto the platform. Lucca pulled the switch and she split up into tiny pieces which reassembled themselves in between the two pods. She started to fall when a blue portal materialised under her. Marle screamed and the portal shut. Crono ran to the still powered telepod and found Marle's pendant he picked it up just as the beam split him up and sent him to the re-opened portal which closed. Lucca ran to the telepod but was just transported to the other side of the park. Lucca's Father rushed in finally getting past the crowds that were fleeing from the scene. 

"Lucca what happened." 

"It must have been that girls pendant." She replied a high pitched unhuman scream resounded "Crono, what have I done?"  
  
Crono looked around a blue pulsating wall was surrounding him. On it were moving pictures of the past few seconds in reverse. Then it grew faster and faster until it was a blur. Blackness engulfed him and then a sudden light. When he woke up he was surrounded by blue imp like creatures. Crono disposed of them easily and explored this strange place. He found items and stuff and left the canyon he was in. he gasped. It looked just like his town only. older. He went into the market. No poyazo doll with a note announcing their stall in the millennial fair, just a grumpy stranger behind the counter. Crono wandered around. Zenan Bridge was broken the only place he could go was the castle. He was surrounded by guards who asked him about someone called 'Magus' suddenly a familiar looking girl walked in and saved him 

"This is my friend, show some respect!" she said the guards apologized; the girl giggled and walked off. Crono followed her upstairs. "Fooled you didn't I?" she said 

"What do you mean?" Crono asked 

"It's me. Marle!" Crono jumped back in surprise and tripped over the bed's leg. Crono got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Even though we've only just met, I knew you would come for me." She said not noticing a green light shading the room "Crono HELP!" she cried. Crono rushed up just as Marle exploded in green sparks. A high pitched unhuman scream sounded through the room. Crono rushed down to tell the king what had happened when Lucca bumped into him. 

"Crono Am I glad to see you! Where's the girl?" 

"She kind of exploded." He admitted 

"EXPLODED?!?" Crono hurriedly spilled the beans as Lucca listened. 

"Ah this explains it all. Crono we're in the past 600a.d." 

"Yeah I was told." He replied 

"Marle is princess Nadia." 

"That I didn't know." 

"Queen Leene has been kidnapped, Marle looks like her and they called off the search." 

"Go on." Crono prompted 

"Don't you see? With Leene thought to be here no-one will rescue her and Marle will have never been born!" 

"Oh... WHAT???" "Yes we must get help, the chancellor will believe us."  
  
"I don't believe you." The chancellor said, running away 

"That went well." Crono said 

"We've go to convince him!" said Lucca. The group followed the chancellor from a distance through Guardia forest. They broke through the hedge lining and found he had disappeared. The two searched but found nothing Lucca stumbled upon a clearing way east of Guardia forest. In it a cathedral stood. It looked creepy and foreboding but Lucca went in anyway.  
  
Four nuns were inside. One was at the organ while the other three were praying on the pews. Crono walked up to the altar and found something on the ground. 

"What is it Crono?" asked Lucca 

"Some pin." Crono replied 

"HEY that's Guardia's royal crest!" unbeknownst to them the nuns were creeping up behind them 

"How do you suppose it got he… WATCH OUT!" Crono leapt aside as a clawed monster just missed. 

"Naga-ettes!" Crono said "I hate those creeps." Crono whirled on the spot using the technique Mechilor taught him called Cyclone while Lucca used her flame toss. A spark went on the sword and Crono whirled around spraying the Naga-ettes with fire. They died and Lucca turned to Crono 

"That was a close one!" she remarked. A Naga-ette appeared behind her. Lucca leapt out of the way and a mysterious figure pounced on it killing it. 

"Lower thine guard and thou let the enemy in." he said with a swish of his cloak. His hood fell off and Lucca jumped back in shock. 

"Urgh, gross! A FROG!" 

"My guise does not incur thine trust." The frog/man observed 

"I'll handle it." Lucca said "What's your name?" 

"Frog will do." He replied "Let us search the environs mayhap a hidden door lies somewhere." Crono went to the organ and started playing 'Chopsticks' 

"Crono!" Lucca said sharply Crono stood up and his foot hit a pedal. Three unmelodious notes sounded and a door appeared on the far wall. 

"Good job sir Crono" Frog said 

"Yes Goodeth Jobeth" Lucca teased Frog shot her a glare then walked through the door. A long flight of stairs led to a hallway. 

"Diablos." Frog said. Lucca pulled out a small object and lobbed it into their midst. Green smoke and light emitted from it and the Diablos fell asleep. They decided to split up and search for Leene. Crono ran up the left and freed some soldiers while Lucca went to the right and beat up some mystics while Frog ran ahead and opened a secret passageway. Crono and Lucca joined him at the entrance to the passageway. 

"Great work." Said Crono with a pocket full of treasure, "let's go!" Crono ran ahead to the main chamber followed closely by Frog and Lucca. The chancellor was there as was Leene who ran to the door. "You found where Leene was being held. Then you DO believe us." Lucca said 

"Not quite. True form change!" Frog drew his sword followed by Crono and Lucca drew her gun. Electricity shot around the room. The chancellor was enveloped in a white light. When it faded a bug like creature was there 

"Yakra!" said Frog Crono and Lucca used their fire whirl technique while Frog leapt on Yakra and slashed. Nothing could penetrate the shell. 

"Crono, Lucca attack. NOW!" Frog said. He ran towards Yakra as did Crono. Their swords struck in the same spot within moments of each other and the shell cracked open. Lucca flame tossed it and Yakra died. Leene came back in and the chancellor leapt out of a chest. They went back to the castle and found Marle on Leene's bed shaking. They went to Truce canyon and went to the small clearing where Crono came out of the portal. 

"There's nothing here." Said Marle 

"Not quite." Said Lucca, "watch." She pulled out a key shaped object and pressed a button. A beam of light turned into a portal. 

"Lucca, you're amazing!" said Marle 

"Ain't it the truth." she said "oh. I mean," 

"Enough with the false modesty. You have a real gift. I'd swap my royal ancestry for your genius in a heartbeat." Lucca blushed and went into the portal. Marle pushed Crono in and leapt as the portal closed with a SNAP!  
  
In Truce at the millennial fair Taban paced the floor. The portal re-opened and the three popped out. 

"You're safe!" he cried. He grabbed Lucca's arm and pulled her away. "You're grounded missy. You were away for DAYS!" Taban walked away into the distance dragging a protesting grounded girl behind him. 

"I'll walk you home." Said Crono. Marle blushed 

"Oh there's no need" 

"I insist." 

"You're such a gentleman Crono." The walked through the forest and arrived at the gates of the castle and walked in the main doors. The chancellor immediately kicked Crono in the stomach and whacked him with a baton to the head, before he blanked out he heard 

"What are you doing you maniac?"  
  
When Crono awoke he had a loud ringing in his ears. 

"Hah, the con is awake!" said an armoured guard hearing him groan "You've had concussion, you were tried for kidnapping and you must have been found guilty because you're being executed tomorrow. Some sympathisers left a package for you lousy felon!" 

"What? All I can remember is that bump on the head." Crono replied 

"I already told you, you have concussion, people like you hardly ever remember what happened in those situations. You'd better rest up, the 'big day' is tomorrow." He finished 

"YOU'RE SICK!" 

"Wanna make something of it pal?" Crono drew his hidden sword and knocked him with the flat of the blade and ran for it. He came across a boy stuck in a guillotine, He freed the boy and he explained he was Fritz, a merchant who was wrongly accused before running off. After exploring he came across a room, the captain of the guard was there reading a notebook. Lucca ran in and zapped him with her gun, he fell unconscious and Lucca ransacked his pockets. 

"Mid tonics." She said pulling out five bottles. Crono stepped out from his hiding place. "Looks like you didn't need saving after all." She said. The two ran out carrying the notebook entitled 'Dragon Tank Owners Manual.' Suddenly they found out what the dragon tank was, it rolled into sight and shot a laser at Crono, It missed and Crono slashed its head. It disappeared and Lucca zapped its feet, they short circuted and Crono did a daring leap onto its back. Sparks began flying and the tank exploded breaking the bridge. Crono grabbed Lucca around the waist and leapt over the gap. They ran down the stairs two at a time, eventually landing in a heap at the bottom.

"WE MADE IT!" Crono said

"Halt!" a soldier was standing over them with his sword drawn

"Oh…. Hi officer, have I ever told you that suit is great." Lucca said

"I hate it."

"Damn." Just then Marle, the king and the chancellor arrived.

"What are you waiting for… KILL THEM!" the chancellor shouted

"Don't you dare." Marle said warningly

"SEIZE THEM!"

"DROP THEM!"

"SIEZE THEM!"  
  
"DROP THEM!"

"SEIZE THEM!"

"DROP THEM!"

"SIEZE THEM!"  
  
"DROP THEM!" 

"SEIZE THEM!"

"DROP THEM!"

"SIEZE THEM!"  
  
"DROP THEM!"

"SEIZE THEM!"

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" King Guardia screamed. The two looked shocked and stopped immediately "ALL I'VE HAD SINCE THESE PEOPLE CAME IS 'DAD LET THEM GO' OR 'KILL THEM IMMEDIATELY YOUR HIGHNESS.'"

"But sir, these people."

"Shut up, you dare question my authority. I never ordered an execution you megalomaniac!" Marle smirked "AND IF YOU HAD JUST ASKED INSTEAD OF ORDERING I WOULD HAVE LISTENED. I WANTED HIM TO BE LOCKED UP FOR THREE DAYS AND THAT'S WHAT IS HAPPENING… NO EXECUTIONS… NO RESCUE ATTEMPTS… AND LET ME GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET!"

"I hate you." Marle screamed ripping off her regal dress to reveal her combat outfit underneath. "I'm leaving, come on Crono." The three ran from the palace.

"Nadia…" the king stood there shocked as a group of soldiers ran past.

In guardia forest the three were going to escape when soldiers blocked them off. Marle turned them around and led them to a small clearing.

"This is a dead end!" Crono said.

"Look, a gate!" Marle shouted in surprise, "Let's go!"

"No, we don't know where it could lead!" Lucca said. Just then the chjancellor ran into the clearing.

"Princess, get away from them immediately." Crono made his mind up and grabbed the gate key. A blue beam of light shot onto the gate widening it large enough for them to go through.  Crono, Marle and lucca leapt into the gate and it closed suddenly leaving the chancellor behind staring in shock.

The blue wall pulsated and showed an image of the past few seconds in fast forward, this gradually became faster, and faster until it stopped and the three were flung from the gate. The group was knocked unconscious and a hooded figure strode up.

"Strange… These don't seem familiar…"


End file.
